


You Don't Deserve Her

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: What happens when an RFA member discovers another member cheated on MC?Warning: Angst, profanity and slight violence ahead.





	1. Zen

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a request from my tumblr blog, reifromrfa.
> 
> I honestly don’t think any of the RFA guys would ever cheat on MC because it’s not in their characteristics, but I can imagine what happens so I really hope you like this :)

 

**Zen** - Jumin cheats on MC

  * His face lights up when his phone lights up and he sees MC's face on the screen
  * “Hey! I was just thinking of you! What’s up?” 
  * _“…Hyun.”_
  * “MC? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”
  * His chest tightens when he hears her broken voice and he can’t help but jump up from his seat
  * _“Can you pick me up please?”_
  * His rehearsals ran late and it was eleven in the evening, but Zen immediately excuses himself saying it’s an emergency and he rushes to MC on his motorcycle
  * A million thoughts are flying through his head and he hopes nothing bad has happened to her
  * He’s wondering what she's doing in a cafe halfway across town and why Jumin isn’t spamming the chatroom, going crazy looking for her
  * When he enters the cafe and sees her face, he instantly figures it out
  * MC didn’t need to say anything, Zen stands by her side and holds her in his arms as she sobs into his shirt
  * His heart is breaking
  * He never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her, since MC expressed her interest in Jumin a few days after she joined the RFA
  * He just wanted her to be happy so he reigned in his own emotions
  * That time MC was locked up in Jumin’s apartment? He was sincerely worried about her
  * But Jumin took care of her and she seemed happy with him
  * And when Jumin proposed and he saw the look on her face
  * He wished she would smile at him like that, but it was enough for him to see her happy
  * Even if it wasn’t with him
  * Jumin can give her  _so much more_  than he ever could
  * And knowing that MC would be well taken care of, that she would want for nothing, Zen gave her up to Jumin
  * _**As long as she's happy, he can live with the pain**_
  * _**As long as he can see her smiling face, he’d be content**_
  * Jumin hated it when MC chatted, texted or called Zen but the actor couldn’t stand not hearing from her so he ignored Jumin’s warnings and kept a close relationship with her but he never overstepped the boundaries
  * He respected his friend enough to keep his distance when he felt like his feelings for MC got too much
  * But now he’s angry at himself for ever entrusting her to that jerk
  * Zen takes MC on his motorcycle and he would drive you around town, letting her run away from her problems, at least for a short while
  * He would take her to his secret place and for a moment, she would feel peaceful as she looked at the view below
  * Zen’s pretending to look at the view with MC, but his eyes are on her, watching her reactions
  * When her eyes fill with tears, he moves closer but then MC speaks up
  * _“Hyun, he— Jumin, he…”_
  * _“He doesn’t love me anymore.”_
  * “MC, you don’t have to—”
  * He watches as MC shakes her head, tears flowing down her cheeks
  * _“He’s been going out of town a lot lately, and I always thought it was for work.”_
  * _“But I tried to surprise him.”_
  * _“And I saw him with another woman.”_
  * _“I thought she was the client he was talking about. The one who was going to invest a lot of money into the company.”_
  * _“But you don’t kiss your clients.”_
  * _“He held her so close, Zen. I saw the way he looked at her…”_
  * _“…it was how he used to look at_ **me** _.”_
  * She’s shaking so hard and Zen fights hard to push back his anger
  * He wraps his arms around MC as she cries, her entire body trembling under his touch
  * _“I love him so much, Zen.”_
  * The actor closes his eyes as his heart shatters into a million pieces
  * _“Where did I do wrong? What’s wrong with me?”_
  * Zen gently tilts her chin up to face him and he 
  * “Nothing’s wrong with you, MC. You are _perfect_. Jumin is an idiot for even thinking any other woman can replace you. You’re _one of a kind_ , MC. Don’t ever think this is your fault.”
  * MC just continues to cry
  * They stay there until morning, in which MC’s eyelids droop down and Zen takes her to his apartment
  * He lets her sleep on his bed, watching her with a troubled expression
  * He calls in sick to work because he didn’t dare leave her alone
  * But the actor wanted nothing more than to confront Jumin and beat the hell out of the young corporate heir for hurting the woman he loved
  * He logs onto the messenger and that’s when the notifications come flooding in
  * _“Has anybody seen my wife?”_
  * Zen freezes, his fingers hovering above his phone
  * _Seven: Her phone is off so I can’t trace her location_
  * But Zen opens his text messages and he sees a text message from the hacker
  * “I know you guys were at your secret place all night. I hope everything’s okay with MC. Please say hi to her for me.”
  * Zen sighs and looks at MC’s sleeping form, her face looking troubled even in her sleep
  * And then he calls Yoosung and asks him to come over to watch MC for a while
  * The actor speeds towards Jumin’s penthouse and when the bodyguards get clearance from Jumin, they let the handsome actor in
  * Zen enters the penthouse and sees Jumin, getting ready to go to work
  * “Zen, have you seen—”
  * “Yeah, I’ve seen her.” Zen replies, finally uncoiling the chain that held his anger at bay
  * He reeled back his arm and hit Jumin squarely in the jaw, making the other man stumble and fall backwards
  * _“HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?”_
  * Jumin clutched his throbbing jaw, maintaining his calm facade
  * _“She_ loves _you, you asshole! SHE LOVES YOU! She trusted you and what do you do? YOU FUCKING BROKE HER HEART!”_
  * Zen grabbed Jumin by the collar, hauling Jumin to his feet and slamming him against the wall
  * _“_ I _trusted you!_   _I fucking trusted her to you!”_ Zen bellowed, slamming Jumin against the wall
  * Jumin’s bodyguards run into the room but Jumin merely raises his hand and tells them to leave
  * “So she knows.” Jumin replies calmly
  * “Of course she knows! Did you honestly think you could hide something like that from your wife?!”
  * “It was merely business. It wasn’t—”
  * Zen let out a mirthless chuckle
  * “Oh man, don’t fuck with me right now. Don’t give me that bullshit, Jumin. We’ve known each other for a while now and I know that you would never _kiss_  someone for business! You flirt with women, sure. But you’re not the type to kiss women for fun or work. You only kiss people you _love_.”
  * Guilt crosses Jumin’s face
  * But Zen couldn’t — _wouldn’t_  —forgive this man
  * “She flew out to you to _surprise_  you. Your wife was going to surprise you, Jumin. Can you _imagine_  the betrayal she must have felt when she saw you with another woman? Can you even _imagine_  the hurt and pain she had to go through alone during the plane ride home?”
  * Jumin’s calm facade breaks and sadness, guilt and hurt is written all over his features
  * “You fucked up, Jumin.”
  * “Where is she?”
  * Zen’s mouth forms into a thin line
  * “How do you know all this?” Jumin says, his features hardening again
  * “Is she with you, Zen?”
  * Zen scoffs
  * “Are you seriously jealous right now, Jumin?”
  * “Why is my wife with you?”
  * “Because her so-called husband is a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve her love.”
  * Jumin glares at Zen and says, “Give her back to me.”
  * “MC will talk to you when she wants to. If she doesn’t want to see you, don’t force yourself on her or I swear to God, Jumin Han, I will mess you up. I don’t care what I have to do, _I will protect her with everything I have_. It’s her move now. Leave her alone to sort through her feelings. And if she decides to leave you then _leave her the fuck alone_.”
  * “MC deserves more than this, Jumin. She deserves _so much more_.”
  * Jumin is silent because for once in his life, he agrees with the actor
  * Tears streak down his face as the weight of what he did finally hits him
  * Zen shakes his head and his heart breaks a little at the sight of the raven-haired man
  * Jumin was his friend too and he knew people made mistakes
  * But he couldn’t forgive Jumin —not when MC was suffering like this
  * **“I trusted you,” Zen repeated in a quiet voice. “Biggest mistake of my life.”**
  * He turns his back on Jumin, who slid to the floor, head in his hands
  * Jumin, who realized that he loved his wife
  * But Zen was right —he messed up
  * And it would cost him the one perfect thing in his life




	2. Saeran

**Saeran** - Vanderwood cheats on MC

  * Whenever Vanderwood is away on missions, he would tell MC to stay with the twins for safety purposes and Saeran found himself getting closer and closer to MC
  * He always wondered what MC saw in ~~Mary Vanderwood the 3rd~~ Vanderwood
  * He smokes, he's always away on missions and he has a serious case of OCD
  * _"No he doesn’t, he just likes keeping our house clean, okay~”_ MC would tell him
  * If it wasn’t for Saeyoung, MC would have never met Vanderwood
  * Never would have ended up staying up late, waiting for a man who wouldn’t come home for days
  * ~~He kind of hates Saeyoung for introducing them~~
  * But whenever MC would come over and talk about Vanderwood, he would see her face light up
  * Her eyes bright and her smile dazzling
  * **It always made his heart ache, seeing her so happy with someone who was not him**
  * But Saeran knew he wasn’t perfect either and he’d rather she be with someone she can lean on and who can make her happy
  * **Someone who wasn’t as messed up as he was**
  * So he would just watch as MC lived on happily with Vanderwood
  * Until one day, when she promised to meet him for ice cream but didn’t show up
  * Saeran waited for half an hour before he let the fear and panic into his system
  * But he pushed them back again; he needed to focus in finding her and making sure she's okay
  * He tries MC's phone but he gets the recoded message that her phone is out of service
  * “Saeyoung, help me find her.”
  * Within minutes, Saeyoung texts the details to his brother and Saeran is on the move, heading for a bar he knows Vanderwood liked to go to
  * And then he sees her, slumped over the bar with empty bottles of beer in front of her
  * Saeran’s heart constricts at the sight of her but a course of anger runs through his veins as well
  * Anger wins
  * He strides towards MC, seeing a shady guy leaning close to MC
  * He shoves the guy off his seat and one glare is enough to send the guy away
  * “Let’s go,” Saeran says, putting a hand on MC’s shoulder
  * Slowly, she turns her head and looks at him and he freezes
  * Because she’s crying
  * **She looks absolutely _broken_**
  * _“Saeran.”_
  * She tries to hold back her sobs but MC couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, couldn’t keep her cries silent anymore
  * She throws her arms around Saeran and cries into his chest
  * Saeran doesn’t know what to do
  * His eyes meet the bartender’s and the other man shrugs, looking at the couple sadly
  * “She’s been here a while. I don’t know where the hell her boyfriend is, but you better take that girl home.”
  * Saeran leads MC out of the noisy bar, awkwardly putting his arms around her shoulders as he steered her out
  * Once they’re outside, MC’s knees give out and Saeran pulls her into his arms, keeping her up
  * “MC, what happened?”
  * _“He’s gone, Saeran. I couldn’t make him stay.”_
  * **Vanderwood. She’s crying because of _him_?**
  * “Gone where?” Saeran asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but his question still sounded harsh, even to his ears
  * MC’s fingers dug into his arms as she clung to him, shaking her head
  * “I s-saw them. This morning, coming o-out of a hotel. He said he was on a mission. _I believed him.”_
  * “I waited for him to come home, to hear his side of the story. Maybe she was part of the mission? I thought, if that woman means nothing to him, if she’s just a job, then I could live with it.”
  * “He came home.”
  * “She’s not a job.”
  * **“He left an hour ago to go to her.”**
  * At that point, he wanted nothing more than to hunt down the hunter and make him his prey
  * But Saeran wraps his arms around MC and holds her tightly to him, making her eyes go wide for a moment, not used to him holding her
  * MC feels his lips close to her ear
  * “Cry. Cry it all out. Share your burdens with me. But when your eyes dry, promise me you won’t cry for him anymore. He doesn’t deserve your tears.”
  * They stay there outside the bar for what seemed like forever
  * MC crying in his arms
  * Saeran making a vow to make him suffer



* * *

  * Saeyoung picks them up after half an hour, having seen the whole thing through the bar’s camera
  * MC falls asleep in the car ride, tired and drunk and emotionally drained
  * “Saeran…”
  * “You can’t stop me.” Saeran says to his older brother
  * Saeyoung’s eyes meet his brothers in the rearview mirror
  * “I know. I’ve known for a while now.”
  * “I need to make him pay.”
  * Saeyoung nods. “I’ll send his location to your phone. Please be careful. And Saeran?” 
  * “Don’t kill the guy.”



* * *

  * Saeyoung takes MC home and Saeran sets out to look for the secret agent
  * When he finally arrives at the address Saeyoung gave him, Saeran is _livid_
  * He’s slamming his fist against the door
  * It’s two in the morning but he doesn’t give a _damn_  if he wakes the whole neighborhood
  * Finally, the door opens and he’s face to face with the fucker who made her cry
  * Vanderwood is only half dressed, his hair messed up, a lit cigarette in his hands
  * Past him, inside the house, Saeran sees a woman looking at him with fearful eyes
  * “How the fuck could you do this to her?”
  * Guilt flashes in Vanderwood’s eyes
  * “Let’s take this outside, Saeran.”
  * He closes the door behind him and leads Saeran into an alleyway, where nobody would see them or hear them
  * Good.
  * All at once, Saeran punches Vanderwood right across the jaw
  * And the older man stumbles back, spitting out the blood in his mouth
  * _“She loved you!”_
  * Saeran kicks him in the stomach and Vanderwood falls to the ground, not even fighting back
  * _“She doesn’t deserve this!”_
  * Saeran punches him again, but Vanderwood catches Saeran's fist in his hand
  * **“I never asked her to love me! I never asked her to look my way!”**
  * Vanderwood shoves Saeran back, getting to his feet
  * **“She’s not the problem, _Vanderwood_.” Saeran spits out. “You are.”**
  * “You left her in a fucking bar by herself in the middle of the night! What the fuck is wrong with you?”
  * Vanderwood closes his eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt her anymore. So I left.”
  * **“You left after _she caught you cheating! You son of a bitch!”_**
  * Anger flashes in Vanderwood’s eyes. “Walk away, Saeran. I won’t hold back if you attack me again.”
  * _**“Who said anything about holding back?!”**_



* * *

  * He shuffles home, his body bruised and hands bloody
  * Saeyoung is quiet when Saeran walks in
  * The first aid kit is already on the table in the living room and Saeran falls back into the couch, wincing from his injuries
  * Vanderwood didn’t hold back, but neither did he
  * **And he made sure Vanderwood would never forget this. Would never forget what he had done.**
  * _“It’s only right that you feel her pain.”_
  * Saeyoung wraps his brother's bloodied knuckles in bandages
  * Treats his wounds
  * He doesn’t ask what happened but both brothers agree to let MC sleep in their bunker until she feels better
  * When MC wakes up, she spots Saeran sitting on the floor next to her bed — _his_  bed.
  * And he looks _horrible_
  * “Saeran! What happened to you?? Who did this to you?”
  * Her hands are touching his face gently and he turns red
  * “It doesn’t matter.” Saeran mutters.
  * He holds up two bowls of ice cream and hands one to her
  * “Ice cream makes everything better,” he mutters again, turning redder
  * MC finally pieces everything together and tears flow down her face
  * But a giggle escapes her lips too as she accepts the bowl from Saeran
  * And Saeran gives her a smile but he hisses in pain as the wound from his lips split open
  * The two of them eat ice cream together in silence, the two of them hurting but finding comfort in each other
  * And Saeran promises to be with her every step of the way
  * He won’t let anyone hurt her like this ever again




	3. Yoosung

**Yoosung** -Saeyoung cheats on MC

  * He shipped MC and Saeyoung tbh
  * Yoosung is closest to Saeyoung in the RFA and he loved ~~her~~  hanging out with MC too
  * So he didn’t expect to see her sitting outside his apartment, hugging her knees to her chest, her face hidden 
  * “MC, what’s wrong?” he asks MC gently, setting down his briefcase on the floor and kneeling in front of her
  * MC doesn’t answer and Yoosung starts to get worried
  * _Wasn’t Saeyoung supposed to be on a mission?_
  * _Oh no, what if something bad happened to him?_
  * “MC, please, talk to me.” Yoosung says, scared
  * And then he hears her soft cries
  * And his heart breaks
  * He reaches out to hug her, but he stops, fingers hovering inches away from her
  * _**She’s not yours to hold, Yoosung**_
  * Yoosung pulls back his hands, wishing he could take away whatever is making her feel sad, making her cry
  * “MC,” Yoosung pleads, desperate to comfort her
  * _“I thought he truly loved me.”_  MC whispers softly, so softly that Yoosung had to lean closer to her
  * It was then that MC lifts her face and Yoosung realizes they’re so close to each other
  * But he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed
  * Because MC is crying
  * _MC is crying and **he is dying**_
  * Suddenly he’s cupping her face and wiping her tears, biting his lip to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed with his own emotions
  * He can’t stand seeing her like this
  * Worse, what did she mean by her words?
  * “Why don’t we go inside, MC?” Yoosung gently tells her, holding her hands and pulling her to her feet gently
  * He hurriedly unlocks his door and leads MC inside, seating her on the couch
  * And then the story spills out of her mouth in between sobs
  * How Saeyoung has been colder to her recently
  * How he came home from his mission and went to bed almost immediately
  * How MC saw the lipstick mark on the collar of his shirt
  * **How she heard him murmur a name that isn’t hers in his sleep**
  * “I asked him who she was.” MC tells him
  * “The silence was **deafening**. He didn’t have to tell me. I already knew.”
  * Yoosung wraps his arms around her, holding her against him as she cried
  * Her shoulders shaking, her cries echoing around the apartment
  * Yoosung’s arms tighten around her as tears roll down his cheeks too
  * _Saeyoung…how could you?_
  * Yoosung held her until MC couldn’t cry anymore
  * He made her tea and stayed with her until she fell asleep on the couch, on his lap
  * **But he had to do something**
  * Gently setting down her head on the couch, he covered MC with a blanket and left a note, saying he would be back soon
  * He left a glass of water on the coffee table next to the note
  * And he went to his best friend’s bunker
  * His anger rising
  * His heart ripped to shreds at this betrayal
  * **The memory of her crying face haunts him**
  * And the fact that it’s Saeyoung
  * **_Saeyoung!_**
  * _**His best friend who he trusted the most out of the RFA members**_
  * **_Saeyoung broke her heart_**
  * **_Broke his heart_**
  * **_Broke his trust_**
  * Yoosung reached the door and bypassed the security with ease
  * He’s been here loads of times
  * To hang out with Saeyoung and MC
  * But he had a feeling he wouldn’t be back here in a long time
  * He saw the redhead sitting in his room
  * Working
  * Focused on whatever he was typing up on his computer
  * “How can you work at a time like this?”
  * Saeyoung doesn’t even turn around
  * “Because I have to.” 
  * And before he knew what he was doing, Yoosung is grabbing the back of Saeyoung’s chair and he’s whirling the hacker around to face him
  * _“How can you sit there and_ work _while she’s suffering?!”_
  * Saeyoung’s face remains blank, but Yoosung saw his eyes narrow slightly, averting his gaze to avoid Yoosung’s accusing look
  * “Don’t make this harder than it already is, Yoos—”
  * Yoosung _snaps_
  * Saeyoung’s head whips to the side as Yoosung’s fist collides with his jaw
  * And he falls off his chair, eyes wide 
  * _**"I thought you would be the one to protect her!”**_
  * _**“Seven zero seven, Defender of Justice!”**_
  * **_“You told us you loved her! You told us you would keep her safe!”_**
  * **_“MAKE HER HAPPY.”_**
  * _**“I never expected you to be the one to hurt her!”**_
  * Yoosung kneels down in front of him and grabs him by the jacket, pulling him closer, tears streaming down his face
  * “Hyung, I trusted you. I was wrong.”
  * “I can’t believe you fooled me too.”
  * That’s when the fragile string tying Saeyoung's emotions together broke
  * And pain is evident on his face
  * And he’s crying too
  * “Yoosung…I never…I didn’t…Yoosung… **I love her.** ”
  * Yoosung scoffs
  * “You have a funny way of showing it.”
  * Saeyoung grabs Yoosung’s hands, the ones that are clenched into fists as the younger guy clings onto his clothes
  * “I never meant to hurt her. I never meant for it to happen. The other woman means _nothing_  to me. She’s a co-worker and she saved my life and… _it was one night._ It was a mistake.”
  * **“It’s one night you can never take back.”**
  * Yoosung lets go of Saeyoung and the hacker falls back to the floor
  * He gets to his feet and looks at the man he once idolized
  * He once wished he could be
  * **His friend**
  * “You know what else is a mistake?” he says, looking down at the broken man on the floor
  * **“Trusting you.”**
  * Yoosung walks to the door, turning his back on Saeyoung
  * “Yoosung.”
  * The vet stops in his tracks
  * “…will you tell her I’m sorry?”
  * “Will you take care of her for me?”
  * “Please.”
  * Yoosung closes his eyes and bites his lip, shaking his head
  * “You don’t have to ask me that.”
  * **“I will always be here for her. No matter what.”**
  * **“I can’t say the same for you.”**
  * Saeyoung is on his feet as well, standing a few feet away from Yoosung
  * “Can I ask you one last favor before you go?”
  * Yoosung is quiet
  * “Can you…can you tell her I still love her? Can you tell her I’d…I’d like to talk to her in person.”
  * Anger swells in Yoosung’s heart
  * He turns and glares at the redhead through his tears
  * “Saeyoung. **You don’t deserve her anymore**.”
  * He storms out of the bunker
  * Hurt and angry
  * Cursing himself for letting MC go
  * Cursing himself for making his best friend suffer
  * Knowing he would probably tell MC what Saeyoung asked of him when she’s ready
  * Wishing Saeyoung had never done it
  * **He loved them both**
  * **He wanted them to be happy**
  * But for now, he rushes home to her
  * For now, **he will allow himself to love her**
  * He’s furious with Saeyoung
  * But if MC chooses to forgive the man, Yoosung will step back and let her go
  * But he will never let Saeyoung or anyone hurt her again
  * Yoosung makes a promise to himself
  * To always be the man that she can rely on
  * To always keep her safe
  * ~~To be the man who would make her smile again, if she would take him~~
  * **To always be her friend**
  * Even if it meant watching her be happy in someone else’s arms
  * As long as she smiles again, he would be happy
  * _Just let her smile again_




	4. Jihyun/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s so weird, as I was writing this “Primavera by Ludovico Einaudi” started playing in the background and I feel like the song really nailed it? :)) Or maybe it’s just the right timing, I dunno haha but it seemed like the song is perfect for this hc :)

**Jihyun**  - Yoosung cheats on MC

  * **He could only ever love her behind the camera lens**
  * She’s so beautiful that the famous photographer couldn’t help but make her his muse despite her boyfriend’s constant whining and pouting
  * He would laugh it off and tell Yoosung not to get jealous; Jihyun had no intentions of ever telling MC how he felt about her, not when Yoosung loved her so much
  * ~~He had already buried his feelings for her the moment Yoosung took an interest in her~~
  * He always supported the couple; he loved seeing Yoosung and MC happy
  * Jihyun would always treasure her photos though, getting strength from her dazzling smile, her happiness reaching him even in her images
  * MC was a great fan of his work and he loved talking about his pieces with her
  * They both loved the same things and Jihyun found himself spending more and more time with her
  * ~~Falling deeper in love with her~~
  * But he swore he would never let her know about his love
  * That is, until he sees Yoosung enter the cafe he had been staying at, editing photos
  * _With a woman who is not MC_
  * Yoosung had an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders —Jihyun recognized her as one of the nurses who worked under him
  * They were both laughing, too lost in their own little bubble to notice Jihyun in the corner, staring at them
  * He watches as Yoosung leans down and kisses the girl, his heart breaking
  * _Yoosung…no…_
  * The photographer doesn’t know what to feel
  * Worse, he doesn’t know what to do
  * _**MC will be devastated**_
  * Jihyun hurriedly closes his laptop and slips it into his bag, gathering his things and walking towards the exit
  * Yoosung is oblivious; he only has eyes for her
  * Until he steps out of the cafe and hears a voice that makes him stops in his tracks
  * “Yoosung.”
  * He turns and sees Jihyun, waiting for him under the streetlamp
  * Yoosung immediately tenses, the hand around the woman dropping limply to his side
  * “Hey, V. I didn’t see you there! What are you doing here?” he tried to feign friendliness but his smile looked too forced, too strained
  * “Who is she?” Jihyun asks calmly
  * His mind is a mess
  * But he can’t — _won’t_  —jump to conclusions without hearing Yoosung out
  * “She’s a co-worker.” Yoosung answers, avoiding his eyes
  * The girl is red now and she can’t seem to meet his eyes as well
  * “I see.”
  * They stand in silence for a moment before Yoosung looks at his watch and lets out a forced chuckle
  * “Oh hey, look at the time! We should be going now!”
  * **“Does she know?”**
  * Yoosung’s smile vanishes and pain and guilt are visible in his purple eyes
  * “V…”
  * Jihyun’s eyes turn to the girl and he says, “You must know that he is married. MC visits the clinic all the time.”
  * The girl doesn’t reply, her brows furrowed as she bites her lower lip
  * _His suspicions were right_
  * “V, don’t bring her into this.” Yoosung says, stepping in front of the girl as if to shield her from his gaze
  * Anger wells up inside Jihyun but another emotion rises to the surface
  * **Disappointment**
  * “I am not the one who brought her into this, Yoosung. You did.”
  * **“What have you done?” Jihyun whispers, tears filling his eyes**
  * “She loves you so much, Yoosung. MC loves you so much.”
  * “How could you do this to her?”
  * “Does she even know…? God. Yoosung…have you thought about how this will break her?”
  * Tears flow down Yoosung’s face but he glares at Jihyun instead, choosing to lash out than to feel the pain that’s crushing his heart
  * **“Don’t blame me, V! You’re not exactly a _saint_! Look at what happened to Rika!” **
  * He knows that Yoosung is merely lashing out
  * The boy doesn’t know how to handle his emotions and his past resentment towards V slips
  * But it shakes Jihyun to the core
  * He inhales sharply, the tears flowing down his face
  * “Yoosung…I loved your cousin dearly.” Jihyun says, his voice cracking
  * “I stayed by her side…I never left.”
  * **“I never held another woman in my arms when my heart was hers.”**
  * “This…this is not the same, Yoosung.”
  * _“Shut up! I don’t want to listen to you!”_
  * The girl grabs Yoosung’s arm and holds him back as Yoosung takes a step towards V
  * _“I wish I never met you, V!”_
  * _“You always ruin everything!”_
  * Yoosung shakes off the girl’s hands and strides towards V, grabbing the older man’s shirt and slamming him to the lamppost
  * _“Why aren’t you fighting back, huh?! Why do you keep looking at me like that?!”_
  * **_“Stop giving me that look!”_**
  * _“Punch me! Yell at me! I don’t care, V! Just. Do. SOMETHING!”_
  * Tears are streaming down Yoosung’s face and Jihyun’s heart breaks
  * **He loved this boy like his own brother**
  * He can see the regret, the guilt, _the pain_ inside Yoosung’s eyes —it mirrored his own
  * But… _God_. He can’t forgive him lightly.
  * He can’t forgive Yoosung for betraying her.
  * Jihyun quietly suffered, living a life atoning for his mistakes and trying to rid himself of his guilt, trying to forgive himself
  * **But MC did not deserve to live a life of suffering and pain**
  * Her bright smile fills his mind and Jihyun has to close his eyes, telling himself to keep his anger at bay
  * He knows if he let his anger take over, he would do something he will come to regret
  * When he opens his eyes, Yoosung’s head is bowed and the boy is crying
  * “God…what have I done?” he whispers so only Jihyun could hear
  * Jihyun removes Yoosung’s hands from his shirt and Yoosung looks up at him, meeting his gaze
  * “She deserves better, Yoosung.” Jihyun whispers
  * **“I always thought you would be the one who could make her happy.”**
  * **“I’m disappointed in you.”**
  * And to Yoosung, that was ten times worse than getting beaten up
  * Worse than the harsh lecture from Jumin he knew would come later on
  * Worse than unleashing Zen’s wrath
  * Worse than knowing Seven would probably get mad at him as well
  * **He brought this upon himself**
  * But knowing he let down V
  * Someone who once believed in him and encouraged him to pursue his dreams
  * Someone he once looked up to
  * Someone he learned to trust and believe in again
  * **It killed him**
  * Yoosung fell to his knees as he cried
  * Jihyun gathered his things and wiped the tears from his eyes, turning away and leaving the crying young vet with his mistress



* * *

  * Jihyun swallows the lump in his throat as he stands outside Rika’s old apartment
  * This is where MC likes to work when she plans the RFA parties
  * This is where she is now
  * But Jihyun can’t bring himself to knock on the door and tell her
  * **He can’t bring himself to hurt her**
  * But what kind of a friend would he be if he didn’t tell her…?
  * If he let her live a life with a man who cheated on her
  * Bilissfully unaware but betrayed nonetheless
  * Just then the door opens and he’s surprised to see MC’s smiling face
  * “What are you doing there, silly? Come in!” she greets him, stepping back to let him into the room
  * “Did you ring the bell? Sorry, I was playing music really loud! It’s a good thing Saeyoung installed the camera outside! I saw you through the TV.”
  * Then she stops and stares at his face
  * “Jihyun, is everything okay? Are you alright?”
  * Jihyun takes a deep breath
  * “MC, I have to tell you something.”
  * He watches her face intently, watching the smile vanish from her face, her eyes downcast, her shoulders dropping
  * “If…if this is about Yoosung, I already know.”
  * His eyes go wide and he watches as her face crumples
  * And tears are falling from those beautiful eyes
  * And he’s pulling her to his chest, holding her tight and laying his cheek on top of her head
  * As she tells him how she saw the messages
  * How she saw the way they looked at each other when she was in the clinic
  * How Yoosung always seems to be staying late ‘for work’
  * _“I wanted to trust him. I wanted to believe he wouldn’t do that to me.”_
  * _“Jihyun, it hurts so bad.”_
  * _“I love him. God, I’m still in-love with him.”_
  * Jihyun closes his eyes as he holds the woman he loves in his arms
  * **Slowly dying inside**
  * He promised himself he would give her strength the way she has always given him strength
  * And so he will
  * He will give her everything she needs, everything she will take from him
  * Just don’t take away her light
  * Don’t take away that smile
  * He holds her until she feels better
  * He tells her everything will be alright, that he is not going anywhere
  * **He will be there for her**  even when she pushes him away
  * And he wonders how Yoosung can still have her love
  * Hating himself for thinking it
  * Knowing in his heart that he will never be worthy of her as well




	5. Vanderwood

**Vanderwood**  - Saeran cheats on MC

  * Love was never an option with him
  * He had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to live and die alone because of his job
  * The truth is, he got too attached to people too quickly
  * And falling in love with a woman?
  * Hell  _no_
  * He didn’t even _dare_  to imagine that scenario
  * He had far too many enemies and baggage to ever think that someone could ever love him and accept him
  * Until he met _her_
  * MC
  * The woman that led to his undoing
  * Whenever he is with her, he feels as though his walls are breaking
  * **Crumbling beneath her gaze, her smile, her touch**
  * And for once in his life, he cursed his situation
  * The missions that were once thrilling and exciting now haunted him, made him afraid
  * Because the thought of not seeing that face again scares him
  * But she was never his to love
  * No, she had fallen for Agent 707’s brother, Saeran
  * Vanderwood didn’t approve of the boy
  * ~~Who could blame him? Saeran tried to kill him before~~
  * But Saeyoung was the closest thing he had to a family
  * So he accepted and treated Saeran like his own brother
  * And he had to admit, the boy could make her _smile_  and light up that stifling bunker
  * That was enough for the secret agent
  * He didn’t want her in his life, didn’t want to put her in harm’s way
  * At least, that’s what he told himself every night
  * But on a particularly stormy night, as he was smoking outside the bar he frequented during his days off, he spots a familiar brunette walking down the street
  * Alone
  * A group of men trailing behind her
  * Adrenaline kicks into his system and Vanderwood crushes the cigarette under his boot, running into the pouring rain, his fist colliding hard against the man closest to him
  * He gets rid of the men fairly easily; they were no match for his skills
  * He didn’t care about them though
  * He rushes to the woman who stood there looking at him with wide, tearful eyes, her hair clinging to her face
  * Vanderwood grabs her shoulders and examines her face and body
  * “Are you alright?” he asks worriedly
  * She avoids his gaze and Vanderwood shakes her a little, frustrated
  * The thought of her getting hurt fills his mind with worry and fear and panic that the emotions come spilling out of him
  * “What the fuck are you doing here alone?! It’s not safe here!”
  * “You could’ve gotten hurt!”
  * _“It’s too late for that.”_
  * His eyes flick to hers and his heart stops
  * Because she was _fucking crying_  and his heart was breaking
  * Sobs escape her lips and she buries her face into his chest, seeking comfort in her friend
  * _“Vanderwood please. Make it stop hurting.”_
  * _“I can’t stand this anymore._ **_This pain_.** _”_
  * _“Am I not good enough? What does she have that I don’t?”_
  * _“I loved him with everything I had. I still love him.”_
  * _“I can change. I can change if he just gives me another chance.”_
  * _“If he comes back to me.”_
  * He doesn’t know what to do
  * He doesn’t want to understand what she’s saying
  * **Because he doesn’t want to believe he would hurt her**
  * **Because he doesn’t know what he would do to him**
  * Tentatively, he puts his arms around him and strokes her back gently
  * And then he’s pulling her closer, hugging her to him fiercely
  * He loved this woman
  * _This woman right here in his arms_
  * But she’s crying over another man, a man he had thought would be better for her
  * **But Saeran did this to her**
  * She is drenched and shivering and sobbing into his chest and clutching onto his shirt
  * And she is _broken_
  * Because of _him_
  * Vanderwood leans close to her ear and presses his lips against it, not caring about the consequences
  * She needed him
  * And he would give her _anything_  and _everything_  she wanted
  * As long as it would make her feel better, make her laugh, make her _shine_
  * “Don’t even believe that for a second, MC.”
  * “Don’t ever change a _thing_  about yourself because you are _perfect_.”
  * “You are the only thing that’s right in this world. The only thing that’s _good_.” 
  * He leans back and looks at her tear-stained face, holding her cold cheeks in his hands
  * “Don’t blame yourself. This isn’t your fault, MC. _This isn’t your fault_.”
  * “Come now, let’s get you some dry clothes.”



* * *

  * He watches as she sleeps peacefully on his bed, her hair still wet from her shower, his clothes too big for her but somehow, she managed to make it look like it _belonged_  on her body
  * He couldn’t deny it any longer; he loved her
  * And he’ll be damned if he lets Saeran get away with hurting her unscathed
  * The secret agent gets dressed and heads over to the bunker, keeping his fury in check
  * He slips past Saeyoung’s security and enters the bunker, eyes sweeping the area for any sign of Saeran
  * He spots him crouched near the kitchen counter, his face buried in his knees as he hugged himself
  * Vanderwood feels a twinge of pity
  * But it immediately disappears as his fury takes a hold of him
  * _“Saeran.”_
  * The boy slowly lifts his head and Vanderwood sees the boy’s red-rimmed eyes
  * “What the fuck did you do?”
  * Vanderwood slowly approaches him, his eyes focused on Saeran, watching for any sign of aggression
  * But the boy seemed defeated, he didn’t even move from his spot
  * Vanderwood kneels in front of Saeran
  * “How can you even _think_  about replacing her with another woman?” he says in a quieter but more menacing tone
  * _“Shut up, Vanderwood. Get the hell out of my house.”_
  * Vanderwood clenches his hands into a fist
  * And punches the counter right beside Saeran’s head, narrowly missing the boy’s head
  * Saeran flinches, then anger flashes in his eyes
  * _"Because I can't stand the way she looks at me! Like I'm some broken toy that she can fucking fix!"_
  * "And you think replacing her with someone else instead of talking to her will make everything better?!”
  * “Just because you’re broken, doesn’t mean you had to break her too!”
  * Vanderwood clutches Saeran’s shirt and leans close to him, his control on his emotions snapping
  * And then he punches Saeran across the face, holding the boy up and throwing another punch at him
  * Saeran glares at him and spits the blood to his face and Vanderwood slams him to the counter before the boy lets out a shout and pounces on the secret agent, pinning Vanderwood to the ground with his weight and throwing a few punches of his own
  * _“I can never give her what she deserves!”_ Saeran screams
  * _“I love her!”_
  * _**“But I’m not good enough for her!”**_
  * “So you cheat on her?! You sick fuck!”
  * “Do you know how much she’s hurting right now?!”
  * **“Do you know how much pain you caused her?”**
  * Suddenly Saeran is hauled off of him by Saeyoung, who stands in between the two men glaring at each other
  * “Guys, _please_! Don’t fight!” Saeyoung screams
  * _“She’s better off without me!”_ Saeran bellows, ignoring his brother and looking at Vanderwood
  * _“She’s better thinking I replaced her with someone else!”_
  * _“It’s the only way she’ll forget about me!”_
  * Vanderwood strides towards the twins but Saeyoung steps in front of his brother
  * “Walk away, Vanderwood. Please. Just walk away.” Saeyoung says, half pleading with his friend
  * Vanderwood glares at the redhead before he turns his eyes back to Saeran
  * **“Hurting her will _never_ be okay.”**
  * “We are all fucking messed up here. You, me, Saeyoung — **we are all screw ups.** ”
  * **“She is the one good thing —”**
  * **“ONE. GOOD. THING. That has ever happened to us.”**
  * “And you fucking ruined it.”
  * “So congratulations, asshole.” Vanderwood says angrily. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”
  * He turns his back and walks away, knowing he must’ve been too harsh on the kid
  * He hears Saeran’s anguished cries and Saeyoung trying to comfort his brother
  * But Vanderwood doesn’t look back
  * There is no excuse for what Saeran did to MC
  * MC, who loved him, cherished him, comforted him —she didn’t deserve to be treated like that
  * The secret agent knows he can’t make things right between MC and Saeran
  * But he vows to be there for her, to be her friend, her confidant, her _lover,_ if she ever wishes it
  * He won’t let her lose her spark
  * He won’t watch her spiral into the same shit hole he and the twins had fallen into
  * No —she was far too good to end up like them
  * And Vanderwood will be damned if he let anyone else hurt her ever again
  * He will be there for her until his dying breath
  * For he had already placed his heart in her hands the moment she first smiled at him
  * And it will remain in her hands until the day he dies




	6. Saeyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. One. Broke. Me.
> 
> Terrified to write the last one. ;A;

**Saeyoung** -Zen cheats on MC

  * She was the only one who really understood him
  * She laughed at all his jokes and sometimes she even played along, taking the words right out of his mouth, surprising him
  * **Captivating him**
  * During the times that Saeyoung was in the hospital with Saeran, MC would constantly call him, checking to see if he was alright and if he needed anything
  * Letting him know she was there for the twins
  * And at that moment he knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with
  * Her kindness, her strength, _her smile_
  * It melted the ice around his heart, making him yearn for her warmth even more
  * But it was the handsome actor who won her heart
  * Who got to hold her in his arms, got the chance to cherish her
  * And Saeyoung stepped back and let him love her
  * Even after he had taken down the agency, his enemies were still looking for him and he didn’t want such a wonderful person to get caught up in his world
  * **He wanted her to be safe, to be happy**
  * …just not with him.
  * Because he could make her laugh
  * **But she doesn’t smile at him the way she smiles at Zen**
  * They looked beautiful together
  * And Saeyoung was happy for them
  * Even though he would sometimes joke to MC about forgetting Zen and loving him instead
  * Earning him angry emojis from the actor
  * “You shouldn’t fall in-love with actors, MC~”
  * “Come with me to the space station instead lolololol”
  * No, but seriously, he was happy for them.
  * _**Really, he was.**_
  * Saeran noticed the way his brother lunged for the phone every time she texted though
  * How his brother _looked_  when he spoke with her on the phone: a boyish grin on his face, a slight redness on his cheeks, a longing in his eyes that would immediately be replaced by sadness
  * Saeran felt bad for him
  * **Because that idiot was obviously in-love with MC**
  * But Saeyoung felt that everything was right in the world
  * MC was happy, Zen, his friend, was happy
  * Everything was good
  * … _until it wasn’t_
  * He didn’t mean to spy on his friends
  * But it was his job to keep them safe, to know where they were just in case
  * So there are cameras placed outside every member’s apartment as well
  * Which included Zen’s place, where MC usually stayed
  * He heard the familiar _ding_  of his computer, signaling movement outside of Zen’s house
  * He turned to the monitor, hoping to catch a glimpse of MC
  * His eyes widened though when he saw MC walk into the line of sight of the camera, carrying a small duffel bag under the pouring rain
  * She was rubbing her eyes and then there was Zen, running up behind her and grabbing her arm, looking like he was pleading with her
  * The two of them are soaked but neither of them seemed to notice
  * MC pulls away and the two of them look like they were in a screaming fight
  * Until Zen’s shoulders sag and he backs away and MC leaves
  * **But not before Saeyoung sees the hurt expression on her face**
  * He immediately traces the location of her phone and runs to one of his cars
  * Whatever it is the couple fought about, MC is not in a state to be alone right now in the raging storm 
  * Finally, he spots her walking along the empty streets, drenched
  * MC doesn’t even notice his car rolling to a stop beside the sidewalk, she just continues walking
  * And Saeyoung’s heart is breaking
  * _Zen what the hell did you do?_
  * He jumps out of the car, cursing himself for not having umbrellas
  * MC is in a daze, her entire being **numb**
  * Until she feels something soft against her head and she turns around and sees Saeyoung behind her
  * “Saeyoung…?”
  * He gives her a small smile and takes her hand, leading her to his car
  * His jacket on top of her head
  * And then around her body as they both enter the car and MC realizes how cold she is
  * **Inside and out**
  * **Body and soul**
  * **All she feels is a cold, aching _numbness_**
  * He doesn’t ask her what’s wrong
  * Doesn’t ask her what happened
  * He just drives quietly, not knowing what to do
  * **Not wanting to hurt her**
  * But then speaks, her voice small and quiet
  * _“You were right, Saeyoung.”_
  * Her voice full of **pain**
  * “Right?”
  * _“You were right. I should have never fallen in love with him.”_
  * _“I never should have fallen in-love with an actor.”_
  * How he wished he could have been wrong
  * _“How did you know where I was?”_
  * “Ahh...sorry, I tracked you. Just…I saw the CCTV feed outside Zen’s apartment and…”
  * MC sniffed
  * _“Thank you.”_
  * “You don’t need to thank me, MC. I’ll always watch over you. I’m the Defender of Justice, remember? I heard you calling my name.”
  * He gives her a smile, hoping he could ease some of her pain
  * MC gives him a small, sad smile
  * But then numbness vanishes
  * And MC is hit with all the emotions she’s been trying to suppress
  * **Heartbreak**
  * **Pain**
  * **Betrayal**
  * **A loneliness and self-loathing that she has never felt before**
  * _**And she breaks**_
  * She buries her face in her hands and _cries her heart out_
  * Her heart, which is in shattered pieces on the living room floor of Zen’s apartment
  * Saeyoung grips the steering wheel tightly, the sound of her muffled cries sending jolts of pain through his heart
  * He stops the car and turns off the ignition
  * And for once, he follows his heart
  * He leans over his seat and wraps his arms around her
  * Enveloping her in his strong arms, **trying to hold her up when all she wanted to do was break down**
  * _“Saeyoung.”_
  * _“It hurts so much, Saeyoung.”_
  * _“He always told me he loved me. He always told me I was the only one for him.”_
  * _“We were saving up for our wedding.”_
  * _**“I thought he was the one I would spend my life with.”**_
  * _“But when I answered one of his phone calls during his shower, I heard a woman’s voice.”_
  * _“She was looking for him so I asked who she was…”_
  * _“She said to me, ‘Oh, so he hasn’t told you yet? I’m the woman he’s been seeing behind your back. Whoops. I guess you know now.’”_
  * _“I didn’t believe her, Saeyoung. **I didn’t believe her.**  I thought she was a deranged fan who just wanted to stir up some trouble.”_
  * _“Maybe a reporter who wanted a hot new gossip article.”_
  * _“But…I remembered seeing her name pop up a few times on Zen’s phone.”_
  * _“So I checked his messages.”_
  * _“Saeyoung… **that woman was telling the truth.** ”_
  * _“Zen tried to deny it. He got angry that I answered the call, checked his messages.”_
  * _**“But it was too late.”**_
  * _“Their conversations…they’ve been together for a while now.”_
  * _“It explained why he was always so tired when he came home late from rehearsals.”_
  * _“Why he spent most of his time out with his colleagues.”_
  * _“Why he never called between his breaks anymore.”_
  * _**“Because he was always with her.”**_
  * _“And I…”_
  * _“I was stupid enough to believe he ever truly loved me.”_
  * _“I was living in a fantasy… **how could someone like him ever love someone like me**?”_
  * “Don't, MC. Don’t say that.”
  * Saeyoung listened to her story
  * Anger making his blood boil
  * The thought of his friend _cheating_  on MC with another woman just made him want to BREAK SOMETHING
  * It made him so angry and frustrated and _he wished he could go to Zen’s place right now and make him pay for what he did_
  * But MC needs him right now
  * He pulls back and leans closer to her, cupping her face in his hands as he stares into her hazel eyes
  * He gently wipes the tears from her cheeks
  * “MC, you are _beautiful_. And smart. And kind and brave and funny and _you are perfect._  A man who doesn’t see that and appreciate that doesn’t deserve your love.”
  * “Please, don’t blame yourself for this.”
  * “I…I want you to know I’m here for you.”
  * **“You can lean on me.”**
  * **“I won’t let you suffer alone.”**
  * MC bursts into tears and buries her face against his chest, her hands gripping his shirt tightly
  * Saeyoung gently strokes her hair and holds her close as tears escape his eyes as well
  * She saved them
  * **All of them**
  * MC doesn’t deserve this
  * **She doesn’t deserve to be broken like this**
  * **By _Zen_  of all people**
  * She sobs and cries and howls into his chest, the thought of not being good enough for Zen plaguing her mind
  * The hacker doesn’t let her go
  * He stays still and offers her the comfort she very much needed
  * **The comfort they both needed**
  * Because Zen was their _friend_
  * And he betrayed them both



* * *

  * She’s already caught a cold by the time they arrive at the bunker
  * Saeyoung gives her some of his clothes and lets her rest on his bed
  * **But he knew she wouldn’t find peace in her dreams**
  * He watches her from his work area, looking at her through the screen
  * She had her back turned from the camera
  * But he could see her shoulders shaking with the sobs he couldn’t hear
  * “Hyung…did Zen…?” Saeran asks from the doorway
  * Saeyoung sighs and nods
  * He doesn’t know how to feel
  * His emotions are a mess, ranging from anger, to betrayal, to regret
  * **Zen had been his friend for a long time**
  * He wanted Zen to succeed in life because their pasts were sort of similar
  * **Only Zen had the talent to stand under the spotlight**
  * **While Saeyoung had to work in the darkness**
  * He wanted Zen to be happy
  * **He wanted Zen to live the life he could never have**
  * And knowing this man —a man he looked up to, a man he wanted be, a man he trusted enough to call his **friend**
  * A friend who he would risk his life for
  * This man hurt the only woman he had given his heart to
  * **He doesn’t know how to feel**
  * “Saeyoung…do you want me to—”
  * “No.” Saeyoung answers, already knowing what his brother was asking. “I would never ask you to do that, Saeran. I’ll go.”
  * “Please take care of MC while I’m gone.”



* * *

  * He easily picks the lock of the actor’s front door
  * Pushing the door open, he’s greeted by darkness
  * And broken pieces of glass on the floor
  * For a minute, he forgets his anger and worries that something bad might have happened to Zen
  * But then a shaft of light on the floor catches his attention
  * And he enters Zen’s bedroom
  * He finds the actor by the foot of the bed, his back to the hacker
  * Sitting like a broken rag doll, his limbs hanging limply from his body
  * **His hands and feet are bloody**
  * And Saeyoung realizes he must’ve been the one who shattered all those mirrors in the living room
  * “Zen.”
  * The actor sighs
  * _“Thank God. Saeyoung, please tell me you found her.”_
  * “Of course I did.”
  * _“Good. Good…”_
  * “Good? Zen, everything is _not_  good.”
  * “How could you do that to her?”
  * “How could you break her heart?”
  * To his surprise, the actor laughs
  * He glares at Zen and steps into the room, more shattered pieces of glass crunching under his boots
  * And he sees the empty bottles of beer on the floor
  * His anger flares and he leans down and grabs the actor by the collar, slamming him against the bed
  * **“What is wrong with you?”**
  * “You don’t have the fucking right to _laugh_  after everything you’ve put her through!”
  * “Do you realize how _hurt_ she is? She hasn’t stopped crying ever since she left this apartment!”
  * “She’s crying because she loves you!”
  * “She’s crying because you _betrayed that love_ and threw it away!”
  * **“Like it meant nothing to you!”**
  * **_“It meant everything to me!”_ Zen bellows**
  * Tears are flowing down his face as he stares angrily into the redhead’s eyes
  * _“She meant_ everything _to me.”_
  * **_“But I fucking ruined it.”_**
  * _**“I was stupid.**_ ** _”_**
  * _**“I was wrong.”**_
  * _**“It was a mistake I know I will never be able fix.”**_
  * **_“I wanted love…I wanted_ more _love.”_**
  * _**“…but I’m the biggest fucking idiot.”**_
  * _**“I had all the love I needed…the greatest love from the greatest woman in the world.”**_
  * _**“And I messed it up.”**_
  * _**“I. SCREWED. UP.”**_
  * _**“And now…now it’s too late.”**_
  * He lets out a bitter chuckle through his tears
  * _“I can’t even look at myself right now.”_
  * _“So I shattered all the mirrors.”_
  * _**“Because I’m a monster, Saeyoung.”**_
  * _**“I can’t look at the monster I’ve become.”**_
  * _**“I wish the wounds in my heart would heal as fast as these cuts on my hands.”**_
  * He lets go of Zen as the actor breaks down in front of him, falling to the floor on his side
  * His sobs echoing through the empty apartment
  * _“I’m sorry, Saeyoung. I’m sorry. I know nothing can ever fix this.”_
  * _“I want to apologize to her…but in my heart, I know.”_
  * _**“I know that I don’t deserve her.”**_
  * _“And I’m a selfish idiot for even thinking I still have a chance with her.”_
  * Saeyoung falls back and sits on the floor, Zen’s confession rendering him speechless
  * All the anger has dissipated now, and tears sting his eyes as Saeyoung listens to his friend’s sobs
  * **Everyone is hurting**
  * Him, MC…Zen.
  * It would have been easier to cling onto the anger if Zen had been the jerk that everyone expected him to be
  * The hot actor who’s coveted by everyone, who would break women’s hearts easily
  * **But seeing Zen so broken, so full of guilt and remorse**
  * He can’t bring himself to hate the actor 
  * The thought of cutting out Zen from his life…it hurt him too
  * **He didn’t think he can stand losing another member of his family**
  * When Saeyoung finally decides to go, he’s stopped by the actor’s hoarse voice
  * _“Saeyoung.”_
  * _“I just…I just wanted to thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. In the morning, you might end up hating me…Hell, I bet you already hate me now. But you did so much for me…so…thank you.”_
  * **_“Please take care of her.”_**
  * _“I…I think I’m going to disappear for a while.”_
  * _“So…please. Take care of her.”_
  * The hacker listens and closes his eyes
  * “Zen…take care of yourself.”
  * And he walks away
  * It would be a long time before he sees the actor again




	7. Chapter 7

 

**Jumin**  - V cheats on MC

  * He’s never felt this way about anybody else
  * As though she was a gentle breeze that calms him
  * Soothes his loneliness
  * Untangles the threads in his mind
  * He’s certain she is the one he wants to have by his side for the rest of his life
  * **But she wasn’t his to love**
  * No, her heart belonged to his best friend
  * And honestly, he was happy for them both
  * There was no resentment, no bitterness
  * He genuinely loved seeing them so happy together
  * Because they deserved to be happy
  * Jumin stepped back and watched his best friend smile — _truly smile_  —for the first time in a long while
  * He would withstand the painful ache inside his heart 
  * As long as the two people who mattered most to him in this world are happy
  * But…God
  * It was so hard to keep his emotions in check when he was around her
  * Every time she looked at him
  * Every smile
  * Even the faintest _feel_  of her soft skin against his as their hands accidentally brush against each other
  * It made him want to tell her _everything_
  * It made him want to _love_  her
  * Cherish her
  * Claim her as his own
  * **The intensity of his feelings for MC scared him**
  * Because he could see no happy ending for himself
  * Nor did he want it
  * Not if it meant hurting his best friend in the process
  * Of course, that didn’t mean Jumin Han wasn’t going to provide her with everything he could afford to give her
  * ~~She could ask for his soul and he would gladly hand it to her on a golden platter~~
  * He told Jihyun that he would keep bodyguards on the couple
  * After the Mint Eye incident, he wanted to make sure they were safe
  * And it was on a particularly cloudy evening that he received a phone call from his head of security
  * “What is it?” Jumin asks in a clipped voice, putting down the documents he was reading
  * “Mr. Han…it’s Ms. MC. We lost sight of her.”
  * “You _what_?”
  * “My men were keeping a safe distance from Mr. Kim’s house when she suddenly bolts out of the house. They tried following her but they lost track of her. There was no one following her as well, so we’re not positive about why she left the house.”
  * Jumin gets up from his couch and grabs his coat
  * “Find her. She couldn’t have gone far. Call me as soon as you find her.”
  * He puts on his coat as he dials his best friend’s number, wanting to know what had happened
  * But Jihyun wasn’t picking up
  * Neither was MC
  * He pushes down the panic that’s threatening to overwhelm him as he calls for Driver Kim
  * Soon, Jumin is on the road, racking his brain for the possibilities of MC’s location
  * And he opens his eyes
  * _Of course_



 

* * *

  * His footsteps echo across the silent hallways of the gallery, the dim lights on the floor casting eerie shadows on the walls
  * Jumin refused to turn on the lights, not wanting to alert her of his presence in case she makes a run for it once more
  * He refused to let his bodyguards inside, knowing MC was the only one who could be here
  * After all, only the RFA members had access to the gallery after opening hours
  * He searches the exhibit spaces for her until at last
  * He sees her standing in front of a painting
  * Her body was shaking
  * Her shoulders hunched
  * Her head down
  * Her muffled cries sending a piercing pain through his heart
  * He strides to her side and Jumin slips his coat on her shoulders, wanting nothing more than to hold her close and assure her that he will take care of her
  * He will take care of everything
  * **He can’t stand seeing her cry**
  * **He can’t stand the thought of ever seeing her unhappy**
  * MC jumps a little at the feel of his warm coat around her and she turns, her tear-stained face meeting the concerned gaze of Jumin Han
  * “MC,” he says softly, his expression softening as he sees her
  * MC’s face crumples when she sees Jumin
  * And she buries her face against his chest as she lets out the cries she’d been trying to hold back
  * _“Jumin_.”
  * Jumin freezes, unsure of how to react
  * Slowly, he puts his hands on her back
  * Awkwardly, at first
  * But _God_  it felt so good to have her in his arms
  * To _hold_  her
  * To be her strength
  * Jumin holds her closer, thinking to himself that he was only doing this because she was his friend as much as Jihyun was
  * _Knowing it was a lie_
  * But holding her nonetheless
  * “MC…Please, tell me everything.”
  * MC shakes her head as she grips his shirt in her hands
  * _“Jumin…I can’t do this to you too.”_
  * _“You’re his friend…and I don’t want to complicate things any further.”_
  * Jumin mulls over her words
  * She was talking about Jihyun
  * _Something happened with Jihyun_
  * He pulls back and grabs her face in his hands, tilting her head up gently so he could look into her eyes
  * **Her broken expression is breaking his heart**
  * He wanted to kiss away those tears 
  * But instead he wipes them away gently and stares into her hazel gaze
  * “MC, I care about you. I care about you both. Please disregard my feelings and tell me everything.”
  * _“But Jumin—”_
  * “Please, MC.”
  * MC touches the hand on her cheek as a fresh set of tears stream down her cheeks
  * She turns away from him and stares at the painting behind her once more
  * Jumin looks at the painting as well —and freezes 
  * _“I knew from the start what I was getting myself into.”_
  * _“I always knew there would be a special place in his heart for her.”_
  * _“I thought…I thought it would be okay someday.”_
  * _“That he could love me and see me for me.”_
  * _“I didn’t ask him to forget about her. Didn’t get angry when he looked at this painting sometimes.”_
  * **_“It hurt, of course. It hurt when I saw the sad look in his eyes.”_**
  * **_“The longing.”_**
  * **_“The regret.”_**
  * _“I wanted to help him. To be there for him.”_
  * _“I wanted to make him happy again.”_
  * _“For a while…I thought I did. I thought he was happy with me.”_
  * She gives a sad laugh, an empty chuckle
  * _“We talked about getting married. We talked about our future together.”_
  * _**“I thought he truly loved me.”**_
  * _“He told me every day when we woke up and every night before we fell asleep. He told me he loved me.”_
  * MC’s voice shook as she turns back to Jumin, her expression full of hurt and sadness and _pain_  that Jumin feels tears in his own eyes as well
  * _“When I came home today…there was an extra pair of shoes by the door. And I could hear them.”_
  * _**“I could hear them as they made love on our bed.”**_
  * _**“The same bed we shared every night, where he told me he loved me.”**_
  * _“The worst part of it isn’t that he cheated on me…”_
  * MC closes her eyes
  * _“When I opened the door, I saw a **stranger**. Someone we’ve never even met before.”_
  * _“But she had long, blonde hair. Green eyes. She was about the same height as her.”_
  * _**“But she wasn’t Rika.”**_
  * _“Does he yearn for her so bad that any woman resembling Rika would be enough?”_
  * _“Did I not fill that emptiness that she left in his heart?”_
  * _**“Am I not enough?”**_
  * She breaks off and buries her face against his chest again, her body heaving with the intensity of her sobs
  * _“I was so stupid, Jumin. **I was so stupid.** ”_
  * _“How did I ever think I could replace her?”_
  * _“How could I have believed that he had moved on when I hear him calling out to her in his dreams.”_
  * _“She hurt him…betrayed him… **broke him**.”_
  * _“But he still loves her, Jumin.”_
  * _“He’s still in-love with Rika.”_
  * _“He would never look at me like he looks at her.”_
  * _**“He would never give me his heart when it so obviously still belongs to her.”**_
  * _“I thought…I thought I could make him happy.”_
  * _“But…I can’t do this anymore.”_
  * MC’s voice breaks and her knees give out beneath her, but Jumin manages to hold her up
  * There are tears streaming down his face as well
  * But he gently picks MC up in his arms and holds her close to his body as she clings to him desperately
  * Still crying into his chest
  * He takes one last look at the painting
  * Rika’s smiling face greeted him, her hand reaching out, beckoning the viewer to join her
  * The beach stretching out behind her
  * It was the last painting V ever did of her before she hurt his eyes
  * And he can’t stand the thought of his best friend gazing upon the same painting when he had someone who loved him as much as the woman in his arms did



 

* * *

  * Nobody dared to ask Jumin what he was doing inside the gallery with MC
  * Or why they were both crying as he stepped out of the gallery
  * With her in his arms
  * Jumin enters the guest room quietly, placing the glass of water on her bedside
  * Her body is still shaking from her sobs, even though she’s already sleeping
  * He sits in the chair next to the bed, resting his arms on his knees as he leans forward and looks at her troubled expression
  * Sadness etched onto her features
  * He never wanted this for her
  * He never wanted her to get hurt
  * If only he knew…if only he paid more attention to Jihyun
  * **He could have talked some sense into his best friend**
  * He reached out and swept her hair away from her face
  * She stirred a little, and her lips parted as she called out his name
  * _“Jihyun…”_
  * Jumin pulled back his hand as his other hand reached for his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt that was right above his heart
  * _It hurt so much_
  * It had hurt when he saw her so happy with another man
  * **But the pain he feels upon seeing her broken form in front of him is tantamount to having his heart stabbed a million times**
  * Worse still is the fact that his best friend must be hurting as well
  * Jumin knew Jihyun
  * He saw the way he looked at MC
  * And despite her saying that Jihyun didn’t love her
  * Jumin knew —he knew that Jihyun would die for this woman
  * He stands and heads for the door once more
  * He needed to make sure his best friend was alright



 

* * *

  * Jumin lets himself in and notes that the shoes MC talked about were absent
  * The house was too quiet, all the lights turned off
  * His feelings were a mess and he didn’t quite know what to do or what to say when he finally faced Jihyun
  * But his heart stopped when he saw his best friend sitting on the floor by the couch in the living room
  * His head bowed
  * An open bottle of pills in his hands
  * “V!” he cried, rushing to the turquoise-haired man’s side
  * He lifted his best friend’s head and relief flooded him as Jihyun’s eyes focused on him
  * His face is wet with tears and a tortured expression greeted Jumin
  * _“Jumin…”_
  * Jumin has never heard Jihyun sound like that before
  * His voice was full of hurt and pain and remorse
  * He reached out a shaky hand and laid it on Jumin’s shoulder
  * _“Is MC with you?”_
  * Jumin nods
  * “Yes. I found her.”
  * _Jihyun nods and bows his head once more_
  * _“Good. Good…”_
  * Jumin snatches away the pills in his hand and stands, putting it somewhere Jihyun wouldn’t be able to reach so easily
  * “Jihyun, did you take those pills?”
  * The man shakes his head
  * _“I don’t think…I don’t think I deserve to die after what I did.”_
  * _“Deaths seems too easy for someone like me.”_
  * Jumin looks down at the broken man, his heart lurching at the thought of his best friend hating himself even more
  * “Why did you do it?” Jumin asks quietly
  * “Do you not love her anymore?”
  * _“Jumin, I love her more than life itself. I love her more than anything else in this world.”_
  * _**“She saved me.”**_
  * _**“I am a coward and a fool. I don’t deserve her love. I don’t deserve her.**_ ** _”_**
  * _“My MC…my beloved. What have I done…”_
  * Jumin kneels in front of him and grips Jihyun’s shirt with one hand as he reels back his arm
  * His fist collides with Jihyun’s face and the photographer nearly falls to the ground with the force of Jumin’s punch, but Jumin holds him in place
  * “That’s for breaking her heart,” Jumin says in a quiet voice
  * Then he sits on the floor next to his best friend, reaching into his pocket and handing Jihyun his handkerchief
  * Jihyun accepts it and wipes away the blood on his lips
  * _“Thank you.”_
  * The two men lean back and sit in silence, one sorting through the mess inside his heart while the other drowns in his own suffering
  * “Who was she?”
  * Jihyun sighs,  _“A client. She wanted me to photograph her new resort.”_
  * _“She resembled Rika so much. It felt so natural, so_ familiar _…it felt like I was given another chance to relive those moments with her.”_
  * _“I knew it was wrong, of course. I know that what I had with Rika…it was beautiful…until it destroyed us both.”_
  * _“I refused the project.”_
  * _“I couldn’t do that to MC,”_ he breaks off and runs a hand down his face, his tears never stopping
  * _“But she kept calling and texting…until she showed up on our doorstep. She was crying and she wanted comfort…”_
  * _“God. I don’t remember how it happened.”_
  * _“But one minute she was crying on the couch…and then…”_
  * “I don’t need to hear it.” Jumin snaps, crossing his arms
  * Jihyun sniffs and looks up at the ceiling, his heart broken beyond repair
  * _“I can’t ever fix this,”_ he whispers
  * _**“I love her so much.”**_
  * _“I love her so much, Jumin. But this…what I’ve done…”_
  * _**“It’s irreversible.”**_
  * _**“Even if MC found it in her heart to forgive me…”**_
  * _**“I could never forgive myself.”**_
  * “Jihyun…”
  * Jumin sighs and looks at his best friend
  * The man he’s known since childhood
  * The kindest — _greatest_  —man he’s ever known
  * He looks at that man crumbling in front of him
  * **Breaking**
  * **_Dying_**
  * He reaches out and pulls Jihyun into a fierce hug
  * He would never be okay with what his best friend had done
  * **He would never be okay with the fact that the man he looked up to, the man he trusted with her heart was the one who _broke_ her**
  * But this man is his _brother_
  * He would be willing to sacrifice anything for Jihyun and MC
  * He was angry
  * He felt _betrayed_
  * But he wouldn’t abandon Jihyun
  * Especially not now, when he acknowledged his mistakes and loathed himself for it
  * Jihyun weeps in his best friend’s arms
  * Knowing he didn’t deserve this —this friendship and loyalty that Jumin Han has shown him
  * But thankful to have a friend by his side despite the weight of his sins
  * It would take a long time before any of them will be okay
  * It would take a long time before any of them will ever be ready to forgive themselves and each other
  * But Jumin wouldn’t give up
  * He closes his eyes, the sound of Jihyun’s cries filling his ears
  * He would find a way to bring back to smile to their faces
  * It wouldn’t be easy
  * And to be honest, he wasn’t sure if MC _should_  take Jihyun back
  * But he vowed to find a way to fix this
  * For now though, he would _cry_
  * **Cry for MC, whose heart was crushed by the man she loved with all her being**
  * **Cry for Jihyun, whose already fragile heart was torn apart by his own actions**
  * **And cry for himself, because his heart was only open to so few**
  * **And to have two of the people he cared about _suffer_**
  * **To see the shattered pieces of their hearts _slipping through their fingers_**
  * **It broke his own heart**
  * **So he allows himself this moment of weakness**
  * **Jumin allows himself to cry**
  * And he says a silent prayer in his heart
  * **That someday, MC could find it in her to forgive Jihyun**
  * **That someday, Jihyun could find it in his heart to forgive _himself_**
  * **But he says no prayer for himself**
  * Because the one thing he so desperately _wants_  in this world can never belong to him
  * Because he knows deep in his heart
  * That he is not the man she held dear in her heart
  * **He is not the one who could make her happy**
  * And that’s all he wants
  * _Her happiness_
  * **As long as she can be happy**
  * **Jumin would be content**
  * **_She deserves all the happiness in the world._**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Copied from my tumblr
> 
> I would just like to say THANK YOU for all the support with the You Don’t Deserve Her series! It’s been such an emotional roller coaster ride (lol who am I kidding, there are no ups, it’s just an endless loop through angst lane) and I’m really thankful for all the comments and encouragements and reblogs and just THANK YOU <3 MY BROKEN HEART HAS BEEN REVIVED WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT
> 
> I had loads of fun writing it yes i am a masochist and it certainly made me understand these guys more <3 There were a lot of edits tbh, because some reactions seemed out of character or too similar to a different character but I really like how these turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it too :) Because angst is fun :) HAHA ;;;
> 
> I still don’t think these scenarios are possible because it’s so hard to imagine any of them cheating on MC. They’re all devoted to her and I don’t see how they could ever cheat on her. But for the sake of wonderful angst, this series was born :)))
> 
> I’ve been getting requests to do the aftermath of this series and I’m seriously considering it since I already have a few lines of Saeyoung’s and Zen’s written out. But for now, I’ll be busy writing commissions, requests and On the Line! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything and please follow my tumblr for more hcs! (I don't post scenarios here, just the longer ones/series) :) More stuff soon!


End file.
